Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) continue to undergo improvements in performance due to their ubiquitous use in wired and wireless communications. In general, the DAC receives a digital input sequence or generally input code which represents a desired output current (or output voltage for voltage-based DACs), and in the case of current-based DACs, current source switch elements are selectively turned on and off based on this code to provide the desired output signal. Some shortcomings to existing DACs may be traced to the non-linearities associated with the switching on and off of transistors of the DAC.